My Lovely Series : My Lovely Nurse -MLN-
by Mellia Tsuzumi Taoru
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang murid sekolah keperawatan kelas 1 , sedangkan Sasuke adalah dokter jenius masa kini . apa yang terjadi jika mereka bertemu ? dan bagaimana perjuangan Naruto untuk mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka ? gg ngerti ? mending langsung liat aja ! :D gomen, gg bisa bikin summary bagus, tapi daripada summary, mending liat aja sendiri, jangan lupa RnR nya, :-)
1. Chapter 1 : The Jenius Doctor

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Ini adalah fic SasuHina pertama author, jadi gomen jika jelek :'( **

**Fic ini adalah fic yang author buat saat author membaca sebuah manga jadi jika mungkin mirip banget, jangan marahi author ya :'(**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasuke x Hinata**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning :Alur yang aneh , OOC yang kentara banget, Typo(s), EYD abal, dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Hai, minna, watashiwa Hinata Hyuuga desuka, panggil saja Hinata, aku adalah murid sekolah keperawatan kelas 1 dan sekarang aku sedang praktek.

**Normal POV**

"Hinata-chan, kamu dipanggil suster kepala tuh ! " panggil salah satu suster magang lainya.

"I-iya " jawab Hinata.

-Grek- -Krompyang- -Zelp-

Saat itu Hinata yang sedang membawa suntuikan tidak melihat kedepan, sehingga dia menabrak troli, sehingga suntikan yang dibawa Hinata pun terbang dan menancap dinding tepat disebelah wajah seseorang.

"Hinataa-chaan !" kata orang itu dengan tubuh yang agak bergetar karena kaget.

"Kamu mau menambah jumlah pasien ya ?!"

"Go-gomene !" jawab Hinata sambil gemetaran.

"Huh ~ kamu memang ceroboh ya "

"Go-gomen, aku akan hati-hati, Sakura-chan." Jawab Hinata kepada orang itu, yang ternyata orang itu bernama Sakura.

**Hinata's POV**

Haruno Sakura, aku biasanya memanggilnya dengan Sakura-chan.

Dia adalah putri pemilik rumah sakit yang sedang menjadi tempat praktetku, dan dia adalha perawat teladan.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyainginya …

Tapi aku akan terus berjuang agar bisa menjadi perawat hebat seperti Sakura-chan.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Eh !" pekik Hinata.

"Pi-pindah ke rumah sakit U-Uchiha ?" kata Hinata lagi.

"Iya ! kamu cepat akrab dengan berbagai macam pasien kan ?" kata suster kepala kepada Hinata.

"Me-memang itu ke-keinginanku !" jawab Hinata.

"Tolong, ya ! mereka ingin perawat baru seperti Hinata-chan." Bujuk suster kepala lagi.

'Itu, kan rumah sakit besar. Tapi….. ini juga kesempatan besar !' batin Hinata.

"Ba-baik ! dengan senang hati !" akhirnya Hinata setuju atas keputusan suster kepala.

* * *

**Rumah Sakit Uchiha**

"Wu-wuaahh ! be-besarnya, dan bangunanya juga bagus !" kata Hinata bersemangat.

'Aku harus berjuang untuk memenuhi harapan semua orang !' batin Hinata.

-Brumm- -Ckitt !-

Motor ninja itupun berhenti, lalu sang pengendara motor itupun segera melepas helm dan turun.

Terlihat wajah sang pengendara tersebut seperti pangeran, dangan rambut raven, kulit putihnya, dan mata segelap lagit malam (onyx), dan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya semakin membuatnya sempurna, yaitu, mantel bebahan jins, dan didalamnya terdapat kaos berwarna hitam, serta celana jins panjang dan sepatu converse warna hitamnya, serasa seperti ada gemerlap- gemerlap disekitar tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis.

**Hinata's POV**

'Wahh…'

'Ta-tampanyaa,, tapi masak mau kerumah sakit dengan pakaian seperti itu ?'

'Mungkin lebih baik aku hampiri saja.'

"Tu-tunggu dulu !" panggilku.

"Go-gomen, bu-bukanya nggak co-cocok pakai baju seperti i-itu ?" Tanya ku padanya.

"Hn" hanya itu tanggapanya kepada pertanyaanku.

**Normal POV**

-Grep-

"Apa katamu ? kamu nggak tahu ya ?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menari pinggang Hinata mendekat dengan lenganya.

"Heiii ! Dokter Sasuke !" teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dari jendela lantai 2.

'Dokter ?!' batin Hinata.

"Hn, aku terkenal disini,, akulah sang dokter jenius." Kata pemuda itu dengan narsisnya. * -plakk!- ditabok *

'Di-dia, do-dokter ?!' batin Hinata kaget.

* * *

"Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia lulus dari universitas kedokteran di amerika pada umur 12 tahun, dan dia menjadi dokter termuda di dunia." Jelas pemuda berambut pirang tadi, yang ternyata seorang pasien, kepada Hinata.

"Wu-wuah ! dokter betulan lho, aku nggak pernah lihat !" seru Hinata takjub.

"Jadi kamu sudah bicara kasar ke, Sasuke-ku* ?" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

'Sa-Sasuke-ku ?' batin Hinata sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa ? aku memang cowok, jangan hina aku ya !" kata pemuda itu memepringati Hinata, dari pada, pemuda- pemuda terus mending kita panggil aja Naruto.

"Eh ?" kaget Hinata,

'Ya, ampun, Yaoi, ya… ?!' batin Hinata kaget.

"Pokoknya aku nggak akan kalah sama cewe manapun.!" Tekat Naruto.

"Wah ! Hinata-chan, kamu pintar membalut ya ?" kata Ino, salah satu suster di rumah sakit itu, kepada Hinata.

"Ho-hounto ? " jawab Hinata tidak percaya.

"Um," jawab Ino lagi.

"A-arigatoo!"

-Wut- -Wut, wut- -sret- -sret-

"Hi-hinata-chan ?" panggil Ino kepada Hinata yang sedang terbang kealam lain karena dipuji di hari pertama.

"Un ?" jawab Hinata.

"I-itu !" tunjuk Ino, kepada Naruto.

"E-ehh !" kaget Hinata.

Ternyata Hinata tidak sadar kalau dirinya membalut tubuh seluruh bagian tubuh Naruto, padahal yang seharusnya dibalut hanya perutnya saja.

* * *

'Aku akan berusaha agar nggak kikuk lagi ! ' tekat Hinata.

"Ini makananmu." Kata Hinata kepada Naruto sambil menyerahkan nampan makanan untuk makan siang.

"Eh ? " kaget Naruto yang terasa aneh.

"Ku makan ya ! Ittadakimasu !" kata Naruto, tapi saat sumpitnya mau menyentuh makanan,

"Tunggu !" ada seseorang yang menarik nampan itu sehingga, bukanya menyumpit, makanan, Naruto malah menyumpit meja.

"Do-dokter Sasuke ?" kaget Hinata.

"Hn, cewe yang tadi ? kamu suster magang ya ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Coba pastikan sekali lagi ! apa Naruto boleh makan- makanan begini ?" perintah Sasuke.

"Eh ?" hanya itu tanggapan Hinata, lalu Hinata mulai mengecheck daftarnya.

"Oh, ternyata Naruto harus makan bubur !" kata Hinata.

Tanpa disadari ada raut kekecewaan di wajah Naruto.

"Kamu masih jauh dari sosok perawat teladan… hei suster magang !" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan datar, tapi dengan sedikit seringai diwajah tampanya.

'Di-dia, menyebalkan !' batin Hinata.

"Hinata-chan ?" panggil seseorang dari belakan punggung Hinata.

"Kamu sibuk berjuang ya ? aku kesini untuk menjengukmu !" kata orang itu.

"Sakura-chan ?" kata Hinata kepada seseorang tadi yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

-Grep !-

"Kyaa!"

Tiba- tiba Hinata langsung menerjang Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Sakura-chan ! coba dengar deh !, tadiada orang jahat. aku tahu aku salah, tapi ternyata ada orang kejam yang suka menghina…" adu Hinata kepada Sakura yang seperti seorang anak yang mengadu pada ibunya.

"Dan, orang jahat itu adalah sang dokter jenius itu, yang bernama Uchina Sasuke !" kata Hinata.

"Eh ?" kaget Sakura.

"Lho, Sakura-chan kenal dia ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Dia terkenal sih,,,, " jawab Sakura.

' ? '

"Walau pasti ada banyak masalah, tapi kamu harus tetap berjuang Hinata-chan, Ganbatte ne !" kata Sakura menyemangati Hinata.

'Sakura-chan~' batin Hinata.

**TBC**

* * *

Melia : huah ! akhirnya selesai juga

hinata : i-iya, akhirnya selesai

melia : arigato atas kerja kerasnya hinata.

hinata : un, do-douita, tapi yang berperan paling pentingkan melia-chan, arigato.

melia : hinata-chan bisa saja !

sasuke : tidak ada yang berterimakasih padaku ? *tiba2 muncul*

melia & hinata : eh !

melia : ngapain, kamu juga cuma peran gg penting.

sasuke : awas kau.

melia: hiiii *ngumpet di punggung hinata.

hinata : sa-sasuke-kun, sudah.

sasuke : hn.

melia :wuah !

sasuke : melia !

melia : eh !

sasuke : capucino buatanmu, numero uno !

melia : yes !

sasuke : Plakk ! * nabok melia* apa2an, nih, kok jadi iklan giyu.

melia : hue ! kok nyalahin aku sih.

sasuke : kan salah kamu !

hinata : udah ja-jangan berantem

melia : hinata-chan !

sasuke : hn, cepet penutupan !

melia : iya.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILAN, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUHINA PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	2. Chapter 2 : A Fatal Mistake

**Ini adalah fic SasuHina pertama author, jadi gomen jika jelek :'(**

**Fic ini adalah fic yang author buat saat author membaca sebuah manga jadi jika mungkin mirip banget, jangan marahi author ya :'(**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasuke x Hinata**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning :Alur yang aneh , OOC yang kentara banget, Typo(s), EYD abal, dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

* * *

**Sebelumnya :**

_"Dan, orang jahat itu adalah sang dokter jenius itu, yang bernama Uchina Sasuke !" kata Hinata._

_"Eh ?" kaget Sakura._

_"Lho, Sakura-chan kenal dia ?" Tanya Hinata._

_"Iya. Dia terkenal sih,,,, " jawab Sakura._

_' ? '_

_"Walau pasti ada banyak masalah, tapi kamu harus tetap berjuang Hinata-chan, Ganbatte ne !" kata Sakura menyemangati Hinata._

_'Sakura-chan~' batin Hinata._

* * *

**chap 2 : A Fatal Mistake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Aku akan berusaha !' tekat Hinata, sambil membuat laporan hasil kerja.

"Lho, Hina-chan, waktu shiftmu sudah selesai kan ?" Tanya Ten-ten, salah satu perawat tetap.

"I-iya, aku mau belajar sebentar lagi, " jawab Hinata.

-Haschyii- -Brrr-

"Hi, dingin deh …." Kata Hinata setelah bersin yang sangat keras, seperti auman naga –plakk!-

"Hahahaha ! dasar Hina-chan !" tawa Ten-ten karena kelakuan Hinata.

"Coba kuperiksa laporanmu !" kata seseorang dibelakan Hinata, dan orang itu mengambil hasil laporan yang Hinata buat.

"Hah ?! Dokter Sa-Sasuke ?!" kaget Hinata, karena ternyata orang yang mengembil laporan Hinata itu adalah Sasuke.

"Hn" hanya itu respon yang diberikan sasuke saat melihat laporan Hinata.

'Jangan- jangan ada yang salah lagi ?!' batin Hinata was-was.

"Hn, boleh juga." Kata Sasuke setelah memeriksa laporan Hinata.

"Eh ! betul nih ?! serius ?!" kata Hinata sangat girang.

"Hn"

"Horee !" kata Hinata sambil memeluk laporan yang dia buat.

"Hn, payah …. Terlalu senang untuk hal yang wajar ! " kata Sasuke melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Huh!"

"Kalau nggak senang, coba ubah pendapatku tentang kamu !" kata Sasuke .

"Panas !" kata Hinata saat Sasuke menempelkan kaleng teh ke pipi Hinata.

"Ini ?" kata Hinata setelah menerima, kaleng teh tersebut.

"Hn, tapangmu jelek sekli saat bersin tadi !" kata Sasuke saat pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Huh ! Ja-jahat !" kata Hinata, pada Sasuke yang sudah berjalan pergi.

"Wah, tumben ! " Kata Ten-ten yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Hinata dan Sasuke .

"Eh ? memang kenapa ?" Tanya Hinata atas respon Ten-ten.

"Karena sifatnya yang dingin, dokter Sasuke sulit bergaul sehingga dia nggak pernah dekat dengan tadi kalian berdua terlihat sangat akrab." Jelas Ten-ten.

'Benarkah ? Dia memperhatikan aku ?' batin Hinata.

* * *

'Aku akan berusaha !' tekat Hinata, sambil membuat laporan hasil kerja.

"Lho, Hina-chan, waktu shiftmu sudah selesai kan ?" Tanya Ten-ten, salah satu perawat tetap.

"I-iya, aku mau belajar sebentar lagi, " jawab Hinata.

-Haschyii- -Brrr-

"Hi, dingin deh …." Kata Hinata setelah bersin yang sangat keras, seperti auman naga –plakk!-

"Hahahaha ! dasar Hina-chan !" tawa Ten-ten karena kelakuan Hinata.

"Coba kuperiksa laporanmu !" kata seseorang dibelakan Hinata, dan orang itu mengambil hasil laporan yang Hinata buat.

"Hah ?! Dokter Sa-Sasuke ?!" kaget Hinata, karena ternyata orang yang mengembil laporan Hinata itu adalah Sasuke.

"Hn" hanya itu respon yang diberikan sasuke saat melihat laporan Hinata.

'Jangan- jangan ada yang salah lagi ?!' batin Hinata was-was.

"Hn, boleh juga." Kata Sasuke setelah memeriksa laporan Hinata.

"Eh ! betul nih ?! serius ?!" kata Hinata sangat girang.

"Hn"

"Horee !" kata Hinata sambil memeluk laporan yang dia buat.

"Hn, payah …. Terlalu senang untuk hal yang wajar ! " kata Sasuke melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Huh!"

"Kalau nggak senang, coba ubah pendapatku tentang kamu !" kata Sasuke .

"Panas !" kata Hinata saat Sasuke menempelkan kaleng teh ke pipi Hinata.

"Ini ?" kata Hinata setelah menerima, kaleng teh tersebut.

"Hn, tapangmu jelek sekli saat bersin tadi !" kata Sasuke saat pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Huh ! Ja-jahat !" kata Hinata, pada Sasuke yang sudah berjalan pergi.

"Wah, tumben ! " Kata Ten-ten yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Hinata dan Sasuke .

"Eh ? memang kenapa ?" Tanya Hinata atas respon Ten-ten.

"Karena sifatnya yang dingin, dokter Sasuke sulit bergaul sehingga dia nggak pernah dekat dengan tadi kalian berdua terlihat sangat akrab." Jelas Ten-ten.

'Dia memperhatikan aku ?' batin Hinata.

* * *

"Ini buburmu Naruto-kun !" kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi bubur kepada Naruto.

"Hari ini kamu nggak bikin kesalahan ya ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menopangkan lenganya ke kepala Hinata.

"Ukh, be-berat …" Rintih Hinata.

"Harusnya kau lebih tinggi, dasar cewek pendek !" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Huh !"

'Memangnya ini salahku ? dasar dokter usil !" Hinata menggerutu dalam hati.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, terjadi perubahan pada raut wajah Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya melihat buburnya anpa memakanya, sedikitpun.

"Aku,,, nggak mau makan bubur lagi !" kata Naruto mulai bicara.

"Kumohon beri aku makanan lain ! sudah 2 minggu aku makan bubur tiap hari !" kata Naruto protes.

"Jangan seenaknya !" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat datar tapi menyratkan ketegasan, serta wajah yang benar- benar dingin.

"Kamu kan laki- laki ! masa 2 minggu aja nggak tahan ? meski kamu nggak mau makan , masih banya orang yang ingin tapi tidak bisa makan !" kata Sasuke lagi, dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

"Na- Naruto-kun, sabar ya !" kata Hinata dan langsung ikut pergi keluar menyusul Sasuke.

"Ke- kenapa harus setegas i- itu ?!" kata Hinata kepada Sasuke setelah keluar ruangan.

"Kan, ka-kasihan dia…. Apalagi sebentar lagi dia keluar dari rumah sakit…" kata Hinata lagi.

"Dasar payah ! kamu mau mengikuti semua kemauan pasien ? jangan senaif itu !" kata Sasuke kepada Hinata dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

'Ke-kejam… dia nggak berperasaan !' batin Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, tolong dong " kata Naruto membujuk Hinata.

"Sesuap saja,,,, apa saja boleh, sesuap saja aku sudah puas." Bujuk Naruto lagi.

"Ba-baiklah, rahasia ya.." kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan semangkuk kecil menu yang seharusnya tidak menjadi menu Naruto.

'Asalkan dia senang,,,'

"Arigato, Hinata-chan !" kata Naruto sambil memakan makanan itu.

Tapi saat Naruto baru makan sesuap.

"UH ! UHUK !.. UHUK !,,, UHUK ! UHUK!,,, UHUK ! UHUK ! "

Tiba- tiba Naruto batuk sangat keras ! sambil memegang dadanya, dan wajahnya juga sudah mulai memucat !

"NA- NARUTO-KUN !"

**TBC**

* * *

melia : huft selesai.

hinata : narutoooo !

melia : hin, udah deh, fic nya udah tbc tuh !

hinata : ehh ! *blush*

melia : hahaha

sasuke : heh , kapan penutupanya

melia : sasu ngganggu deh !

sasu : kamu selalu manjangin penutupan sih, merepotkan

shikamaru : jangan meniruku, merepotkan !

melia : loh, shikamaru kok ngongol,

naruto : iya, kok loe nongol sih

melia : heh, loe sendiri kok tau2 nongol

naru : hehehe

melia : hn

sasu : jangan meniruku hn, merepotkan !

shika : jangan meniruku ! merepotkan !

melia : UDAHH ! jadi gaje kan nih penutupan !

all : *melirik melia * ' salah siapa ?'

sasu : cepet balas review, nih review pertama dari **RisufuyaYUI** .

melia : ok !,** Risu-san jangan bingung ya :), kalau jelek bilang aja jelek :'(, kita sama, karena aku sendiri juga bukan Fujoshi :), dan Arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :),,,,**

hinata : u-un, untuk reviewer yang kedua a-adalah **lightning chrome** ,

melia : arigato Hina-chan , un,** untuk pemilihan katanya aku agak bingung , hehehe :P, dan Arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :),,,,**

naru : berikutnya dari **Dewi Natalia**. he ? kok bingung sih ? aneh !

melia : -bletak !-*mukul naru*

naru : aduh sakit tau , kenapa sih

melia : siapa yang kamu bilang aneh ? udah bagus fic kayak gini direview ! , **dan untuk Dewi-san, jangan bingung ya, melia sendiri juga nyadar kalau fic ini bner2 juelek banget :'( tapi, Arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :),,,,**

shika : ribut terus, berisik dan untuk pereview mendokusai yang terakhir adalah **Fumiko Yamazaki, **hn, mendokusai.

melia : dasar, masak begitu saja mendokusai -_- **dan untuk Fumiko-san, OK, ini juga udah update :) dan ****Arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :),,,,**

melia :

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUHINA PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

DAN SEKALI LAGI GOMEN, KALAU CHAPTER 2 INI PENDEK BANGET, KARENA LAGI2 MELIA CEROBOH KARENA LUPA NGE-SAVE, JADI DATANYA ILANG :'(

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
